Nimm das, Potter!
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Draco verflucht Harry, aber, wie es so oft der Fall ist in diesen Fics, geht es schrecklich schief. Oder etwa nicht? HD mit einer gesunden Portion SnapeLupin
1. Nimm das, Potter!

Titel: Nimm das, Potter!  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: Namenlose, JamesMarsters15  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, SS/RL  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Humor, Romantik (Slash)  
Warning/s: Albernheit, ein wenig morbide, Leserarbeit  
Inhalt: Draco verflucht Harry, aber, wie es so oft der Fall ist in diesen Fics, geht es schrecklich schief. Oder etwa nicht? H/D mit einer gesunden Portion Snape/Lupin  
A/N: Spielt in Harrys siebten Jahr. A/U nach Mitte des vierten Jahres. Wurmschwanz hat seine Zaubererschuld beglichen und Voldemort in dem Kessel gekocht anstatt ihn zu beleben. Sirius ist befreit, Cho und Cedric sind zusammen, und Harry ist frei für alle - bösen - Zwecke.

* * *

Bitte folge den Anweisungen während du liest!

* * *

Von der ersten Sekunde an da Harry Potter seine Augen an diesem schicksalsträchtigen Montagmorgen aufgeschlagen hatte, wusste er, dass es vorherbestimmt war, ein Misttag zu werden. Das waren Montagmorgen, mit den ganzen Zaubertränkestunden gleich nach dem Frühstück, für gewöhnlich, aber dieser Montag war schlimmer. Harry wusste es einfach. Es lag, wie man so sagte, in der Luft.

Zuerst hatte Harry verschlafen und musste sich beeilen, sich zu waschen. Als er vor dem Spiegel stand, sagte ihm dieser (neben dem üblichen "Steck dir das Hemd rein, Schmuddeliger!" und "Schon mal von einer Bürste gehört, Struwwelkopf?") "Liebe dich selbst - tut ja sonst keiner."

Harry glotzte den Spiegel geschockt an. Liebesratschläge - und dabei auch noch so rüde obendrein - waren nichts, das er gerne bekam. Vielleicht hatte jemand den Spiegel verhext? Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das wäre Fred und Georges Expertenfeld, und diese zwei Streichspieler hatten Hogwarts bereits verlassen. Harrys bereits niedrige Stimmung sank noch tiefer. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, zuckte bei seinem verlorenen Anblick zusammen - niemand liebte ihn! - bevor er zum Frühstück und zur nächsten Überraschung ging - aber das wusste er noch nicht.

* * *

Harry war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich mit Pfannkuchen und dergleichen vollzustopfen, während er unauffällig all die niedlichen Pärchen um ihn herum mit Blicken erdolchte - wie konnten sie es wagen, glücklich und verliebt zu sein, wenn _er_ es nicht war? - als die Eulenpost ankam. Er machte sich keine Mühe aufzublicken, da er keine Briefe erwartete. Deshalb war er auch überrascht, als eine kleine Schleiereule, die er nicht erkannte, auf seinem Teller landete. Die Eule trug einen Brief im Schnabel - einen roten vibrierenden - und ihr Blick war durchdringend.

"Oh!" sagte Hermione. "Wer schickt dir den _so_ einen Brief, Harry?" Ihre Augen hielten einen merkwürdigen Glanz, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich unwohl in seinem Sitz zu winden.

"Weiß nicht", sagte er.

"Wessen Eule ist das?" fragte Ron misstrauisch.

"Ich weiß nicht", wiederholte Harry, löste den Brief von dem Eulenbein und sah zu, wie der Vogel wieder aus dem Fenster flog, Ahornsirup von seinen Krallen tropfend. Der kleine Brief pulsierte beinahe in seinen Fingern, und Harry hatte Angst, dass der Heuler jetzt jede Sekunde zu schreien anfangen könnte. Er hasste diese Briefe; sie waren so verdammt peinlich. Er hatte erst einmal einen Heuler bekommen - nicht so wie Ron, der sie regelmäßig von seiner Mutter erhielt - nachdem er Voldemort sozusagen getötet hatte. Offensichtlich würde nur ein Todesser seinen Meister vermissen; die anderen hatten Harry Dankesgeschenke und Glückwunschkarten geschickt. Es war eine bizarre Welt, in der Harry lebte.

Der rote Umschlag sprang genau vor Harry in die Luft. Er riss auf und verwandelte sich zu einem Mund. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hätte Harry schwören können, dass er ihn schüchtern anlächelte, bevor er zu schreien anfing: "DU!"

**Wähle den Flüsterer oder den Heuler**


	2. Flüsterer

Eine dichte Wolke Parfum versprühte sich, genau in Harrys Gesicht. Harry nieste heftig, dann hustete er, dann nieste er noch etwas. Er versuchte genügend Sauerstoff einzuatmen, was sich als schwieriger als erwartet herausstellte. Es war als würde er kopfüber über einem stinkenden Kessel hängen, doch der Geruch des Briefes war nicht ganz unangenehm, musste er zugeben.

Dann bewegte sich der Mund näher zu Harry und fing an, in sein Ohr zu wispern. Bei den Worten fühlte Harry wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. Sein Herzschlag schien sich zu verlangsamen, obwohl er fühlte wie sein Puls raste und sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte - besonders in dem, wo er die Papierzunge flackern fühlte.

"I love your hair;  
it fits to you -  
I love the air  
surrounding you -  
Each night I pray  
to be with you -  
I wish to say  
that I love you!"

Harrys Atem stockte; er fühlte nicht einmal, dass alle Augen auf ihm ruhten. Es schien als wären die Schüler einzig und allein an Harry und seinem wispernden Liebesbrief interessiert. Selbst ein paar Lehrer beobachteten alles neugierig. Dumbledores Augen glitzerten wie ein Muggel-Discoball. Es war gut, dass ihm niemand Beachtung schenkte; wenn man ihm in diesem Zustand in die Augen sah, wäre es genauso als würde man ungeschützt in die Sonne sehen - was in beiden Fällen mit Blindheit endete. Lupin sandte Snape ein Grinsen und hob seine Brauen. Snape, der daran erinnert wurde, wie er selbst einen Wisperer von seinem Geliebten bekommen hatte - doch seinen hatte er glücklicherweise an einem weitaus privateren Ort gekriegt - wurde unangenehm rot.

Als der Brief fertig war, flog er noch einmal vor Harry. Er steckte seine Zunge raus, doch gar nicht so wie ein Heuler es tun würde, bevor er in einem Wirbel von rosa Herzen explodierte. Die Farbe auf Harrys Gesicht wurde um noch eine Spur dunkler. Als er realisierte, dass das Hämmern seines Herzens nicht der Lärm in der Großen Halle war, und dass die gesamte Große Halle tatsächlich gespannt auf seine Reaktion wartete, sank Harry tiefer in seinen Sitz.

"Also?" rief Seamus quer über den Tisch. "Von wem war es und was war die Nachricht?"

"Lass ihn", schnappte Hermione, obwohl es klar war, dass sie es genauso dringend wissen wollte. "Das geht dich nichts an."

"Ja", stimmte Ron zu. "_Wir_ dürfen's erster wissen, richtig, Harry?"

Harry fühlte sich als würde er glühen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich war er nicht mehr hungrig. Er stieß seinen Sessel zurück, murmelte etwas davon, dass er sein Zaubertränkebuch vergessen hätte, und verließ dann eiligst die Große Halle.

**Komm mit auf den Gang**


	3. Heuler

Harry stöhnte, schloss seine Augen und bereitete sich auf das Unvermeidliche vor. Dann machte der Heuler weiter.

"You are the apple to my eye!" schrie er in einer schrecklichen Parodie des Muggel-Liedes, was Harrys eigene Augen tränen ließ, da der Brief Atem in sein Gesicht schoss. "That's why I'll always be around! I'll be the apple to your eye!" fuhr er fort, und nun war nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Muggel-Lied übrig. "Just wait till I got you around!"

Harry war an seinem Platz erstarrt und merkte nicht wie der Rest der Großen Halle es ihm nachahmte. Snape gackerte schadenfroh vor sich hin - weil, hey, es kam ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass das Potterbalg so in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde - bis sein Geliebter ihn gegen das Schienbein trat. Dumbledore glitzerte fröhlich vor sich hin, sich der schmerzhaft peinlichen Situation scheinbar nicht bewusst.

Der Heuler ging in Flammen auf.

Niemand schien es zu bemerken.

Harrys Gesicht konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob es jetzt Farbe annehmen oder abstoßen sollte. Es entschied sich dann abwechselnd rot und weiß anzulaufen, was Harry aussehen ließ, als ob jemand einfach aus Spaß eine rote Glühbirne unter seinem Gesicht auf- und abdrehen würde.

"Wie poetisch", lachte Seamus. Sein eigenes Gesicht war knallrot, weil er seinen Kommentar so lange zurückgehalten hatte. "Hat jemand die Stimme erkannt?"

Harry war noch immer irgendwo im Shellshock-Land. Er registrierte vage, wie Seamus und Dean über den möglichen Sänger dieser Nachricht diskutierten. Hermione versuchte, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und Ron war wieder dabei, sein Frühstück runterzuschlingen, als ob nichts Interessantes passiert wäre.

Wie in Trance schob Harry seinen Sessel zurück und machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

"Wohin gehst du, Kumpel?" fragte Ron, offen kauend. "Zaubertränke fängt doch erst in einer halben Stunde an."

"Ich geh' nur ein wenig spazieren", sagte Harry.

**Komm mit auf den Gang**


	4. Gang

Als die Türen zur Großen Halle zugeschwungen waren, konnte Harry wieder frei atmen. Oh, die Peinlichkeit! Als ob es nicht schon genug war, dass er wegen einer bescheuerten Narbe auf der Stirn angestarrt wurde. Nein, sicherlich nicht. Warum sendete man dem armen, emotional gestressten Jungen nicht auch einen angeblichen Liebesbrief und stellte sicher, dass es alle mitbekamen?

Harry kreuzte seine Arme unter seiner Schulrobe und ging schneller. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Zuerst sagte ihm der Spiegel, dass ihn niemand liebte, und dann dieses Geständnis. Harry fragte sich, wer so fies sein konnte, um so mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen. Er schmollte, ernsthaft versucht, an seinem Daumen zu lutschen. Dann wurde sein Tag noch schlechter.

"Hey, Potter", rief eine bekannte Stimme.

"Verpiss dich, Malfoy", sagte Harry patzig, wobei er sein Tempo nicht verlangsamte, "bevor ich etwas tue, was ich nicht bereuen werde."

"Warum bist du denn auf einmal so grantig?" Malfoy schien nicht zu realisieren, dass er ignoriert wurde. "Nachdem du etwas erhalten hast, was so offensichtlich ein Liebesbrief war, hätte ich gedacht, du wärst besser aufgelegt. Was ist? Hast die Stimme erkannt und warst nicht glücklich damit?"

Harry stoppte abrupt, wirbelte herum und zog dabei gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab heraus - jahrelanges Balletttraining hatte es möglich gemacht, dass Harry das schaffte, ohne seine Balance zu verlieren. Bevor Malfoy überhaupt Zeit hatte zu blinzeln, hatte Harry schon einen Jelly-Leg-Fluch auf ihn ausgesprochen. Aber Malfoy war nicht umsonst Slytherin, und Harry würde das noch bereuen. Harrys Zauberstab war noch mitten im Vorgang den Fluch zu produzieren, da war Malfoys Zauberstab seinerseits schon auf den Gryffindor ausgerichtet. Die verschlagene kleine Schlange hatte offensichtlich darauf gezählt, dass Harry ihn verfluchte, sodass sein Zauberstab anderwärtig beschäftigt war, was ihm selbst genügend Zeit verschaffte, seinen eigenen Spruch zu sprechen.

Lila Licht traf Harry quer in die Brust, selbst als Malfoys Beine gummiartig wurden und er in einem nicht sehr würdevollen Haufen am Boden landete. Aber selbst in dieser Position schaffte es der Blonde überheblich zu klingen.

"Es ist kein Wunder, dass Pettigrew Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen töten musste", sagte er. "Du kannst ja noch nicht mal die einfachsten Zauber parieren, wenn du provoziert wirst."

"Was hast du getan?" rief Harry in Panik, wobei er die schneidende Bemerkung ignorierte. Er tastete seinen Körper ab und suchte nach fehlenden Gliedmaßen. "Malfoy!"

"Der einzig Wahre", erwiderte Malfoy sarkastisch und fügte das übliche "dank dir" diesmal nicht an.

"Was hast du getan, verdammt?" Harry schritt zu dem Jungen, der noch immer am Boden eine Lacke bildete, hinüber. Er wollte sich gerade Malfoys Zauberstab schnappen, aber der Slytherin war verschlagener - und infolgedessen schneller. Er sprach einen schnellen Zauber, um die zuvor benutzte Beschwörung zu löschen, und grinste zufrieden als Harry weiß anlief.

"Du wirst es schon herausfinden, nur keine Angst", versprach Malfoy und fuhr dann fort, einen Gegenfluch auf seine Gummibeine zu legen. Er kam auf die Füße und schaffte es auf Harry hernieder zu grinsen, obwohl er ja einen halben Kopf kleiner war. "Es ist nichts Gefährliches..." Er lächelte gemein.

"Oh, und das soll mich wohl beruhigen, oder was?" knurrte Harry.

"Nein", sagte Malfoy einfach, und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich geschmeidig in ein Grinsen.

Harry, der es für den Tag endlich leid war, als Spielzeug benutzt zu werden, schnappte sich Malfoys Krawatte, zog ihn näher und-

"Mr. Potter", meinte eine weitere bekannte Stimme höhnisch. Snape. Reizend. Der Tag wurde einfach besser und besser. "Falls du nicht zwanzig Punkte mehr von deinem Hauskonto verlieren willst als ich bereits für das Kämpfen in den Gängen abgezogen habe, würde ich dir raten, Mr. Malfoy loszulassen. Sofort, wenn es Recht ist."

Harry war es natürlich nicht Recht, aber er ließ trotzdem los. Sowieso nicht viel Auswahl. "Ja, Sir", knirschte er und biss sich auf die Zunge als Malfoys Lippen zuckten. Das Schicksal hatte die schreckliche Angewohnheit, immer direkt in die Hände des Blonden zu spielen. Oder vielleicht hatte Snape einfach eine Uhr, die ihm sagte, wann immer sein Patensohn Harry provozierte.

* * *

Ein weiterer Montagmorgen, eine weitere schreckliche Zaubertränkestunde. Harry war dankbar als es endlich vorüber war und er, Ron und Hermione auf dem Weg zum Zauberunterricht waren. Er hatte ihnen noch nichts über Malfoys hinterlistigen Angriff erzählt, weil er sich so dumm fühlte, auf so einen einfachen Trick hereingefallen zu sein. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen, dass er sich von dem Slytherin nicht mehr aufstacheln lassen würde, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Was auch immer er tat, Malfoy schaffte es, unter Harrys Haut zu kommen. Und auch wenn Harry sich manchmal wünschte, dieses unter-deine-Haut-kommen würde auf eine ganz andere Weise geschehen, so wagte er es doch nicht, seine Hoffnung zu nähren. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass man mit ihm spielte, aber er wollte dabei nicht zerstört werden. Falls der Preis, sich selbst zu schützen, der war, als Jungfrau zu sterben, so würde Harry ihn gerne bezahlen - oder vielleicht würde er auch nur einfach die Zaubererwelt hinter sich lassen.

Harry würde Malfoy stellen und verlangen, dass er ihm sage, was für einen Zauber er benutzt hatte. Ja, genau das würde er tun. Harry realisierte nicht ganz, dass er ein wenig zurück fiel, während er sich all die netten Wege ausdachte, wie er die Informationen aus Malfoy zwingen konnte. Er könnte den Blonden gegen eine Wand drücken; er könnte ihn wieder an der Krawatte packen; er könnte-

Gerade als Harry eine Gangkreuzung überquerte, noch immer tief in seinen Überlegungen versunken, wurde er von einer riesigen Killertomate überrollt. Unbemerkt war sie aus dem linken Seitenkorridor geschossen, warf Harry um und hinterließ ihn als flachen Flecken am Boden, und dann raste sie den rechten Seitenkorridor hinunter, und niemand würde jemals wieder von ihr hören.

Snape und Lupin waren plötzlich da. Der Erstere hockte sich neben Harry und kratzte etwas von dem Tomatenketchup von seinem Rücken. Snape testete die Substanz zwischen seinen Fingern und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Lupin brach in Tränen aus.

"Uff", stöhnte Harry. Langsam kam wieder Leben in ihn. Sein Rücken tat höllisch weh. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er von einer Killertomate überrollt worden. Er wusste nicht mal, wie richtig er damit lag. 'Was ist passiert?' dachte er benommen.

"Harry!" sagte Lupin, halb erleichtert, dass der Junge in Ordnung war, und halb wütend, wegen dem Schock, den er gerade erlitten hatte. "Das ist nicht witzig!"

"Was-"

"Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor!" schnappte Snape. Da war nicht viel Erleichterung in seiner Stimme, aber dafür umso mehr Wut. "Nach Aufmerksamkeit zu lechzen ist arm genug, aber sich mitten am Gang tot zu stellen, um besagte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, ist ja wohl das Letzte, Potter!"

"Aber ich habe nicht-"

"Ich bin enttäuscht", sagte Lupin leise, und Harry hätte seinen Kopf vor Scham hängen lassen, falls es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. Dies traf ihn tiefer als alles, was der Zaubertränkemeister ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte. Lupin nahm Snapes Hand und zupfte ihn in die Richtung des Lehrerzimmers.

Harry blieb erst einmal wo er war. Er war platt, buchstäblich. Was war gerade geschehen? Harry zählte es mental auf.

Malfoy hatte ihn verhext. Harry war von etwas angegriffen worden, was ihn klebrig, flach am Boden und etwas hungrig auf Pommes Frittes hinterließ. Snape und Lupin hatten gedacht, dass Harry sich nur tot stellte, um mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Harry hatte keine Idee, was geschehen war. 

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er mit Hermione sprechen musste.

* * *

Später an diesem Tag, im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, hatte Harry seine zwei besten Freunde um sich herum versammelt. Sie hörten aufmerksam zu, wie er von seinem Tagesabenteuer erzählte. Natürlich dachte Ron im Geheimen, dass Harry es nur für die Aufmerksamkeit getan hatte, aber dann änderte er schnell seine Meinung, als Harry ihnen erzählte, dass Snape das auch gedacht hatte. Hermione nickte immer weiter.

"Habt ihr irgendeine Idee, was für einen Zauber Malfoy ausgesprochen haben könnte?" fragte Harry letztendlich als er mit seiner Geschichte fertig war. Er hatte große Hoffnungen, dass Hermione ihm helfen konnte.

"Hm", machte das Mädchen, lehnte sich nach vorne und strich mit ihren Fingern durch Harrys Haare. Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog, war sie klebrig und rot. Harry hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, zu duschen. Sie schnüffelte daran. "Riecht nach Kamille..."

"Das ist mein Shampoo", meinte Harry.

"Hm", machte Hermione noch einmal und roch wieder an ihrer Hand. Dann steckte sie ihre Zunge raus und kostete vorsichtig. "Ketchup. Zweifellos."

Ron sah Hermione ungläubig an. "Harry wurde von Ketchup attackiert?" Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem anderen Jungen zu. "Hast du dich wieder mit Dobby gestritten?"

"Nein, nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte", sagte Harry langsam.

"Ich denke nicht, dass hier ein tatsächlicher Angreifer am Werk war", sagte Hermione. "Ich denke, dass Malfoys Zauber und diese Ketchupattacke zusammen hängen."

Nun war Harry an der Reihe ein nichtssagendes Geräusch zu machen. "Aber welcher Zauber lässt dich von Ketchup angegriffen werden, und dann auch noch so viel später als der Zauber ausgesprochen wurde?"

"Das ist die Frage", sagte Hermione und packte ihre Sachen bereits zusammen, um in die Bücherei zu gehen. "Ich werde ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Wartet nicht auf mich."

Das hätte sie den Jungen nicht sagen müssen.

**Wähle Frühstück oder Mittagessen**


	5. Frühstück

Das Frühstück kam am nächsten Morgen all zu schnell. Hermione hatte nichts über Malfoys Zauber herausfinden können, aber das kam nicht überraschend. Egal wie intelligent das Mädchen war, Malfoy war eine verschlagene Schlange, die sich nicht dabei erwischen ließ, etwas gegen die Regeln zu tun.

Harry seufzte. Melancholie kam wieder über ihn als er sah, wie Ginny Dean mit einem kleinen Stück Pfannkuchen fütterte. Da waren so viele Pärchen in Hogwarts, und sogar Snape hatte jemanden, mit dem er unter dem Tisch Händchen halten konnte. Über die Aufregung wegen des Zaubers hatte Harry beinahe vergessen, wie einsam er war, wobei 'beinahe' das wichtige Wort war. Er wollte auch jemanden, den er mit Pfannkuchen füttern konnte. Malfoy - Draco, dachte er wild - würde perfekt auf seinen Schoß passen. Er könnte ihn bitten, seinen Mund zu öffnen, und dann fortfahren, ihn Stück für Stück zu füttern, überflüssigen Sirup von seinen Lippen lecken...

Nicht, dass das je passieren würde. Der Zauber, den der Slytherin auf ihn gelegt hatte, sagte ihm gerade mal soviel. Dieses Wissen hielt Harry aber nicht vom Fantasieren ab, was folglich zum nächsten Vorfall führte.

Harry hatte den Kelch gerade an seine Lippen geführt, Augen verträumt glasig, als plötzlich-

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft, da sein Kelch sich schneller nachfüllte, als er trinken konnte. Er versuchte, ihn von seinem Mund wegzuziehen, aber es war, als wäre der Becher an seinen Lippen festgeklebt. Als Harry jedoch ernsthaft in seinem eigenen Kelch zu ertrinken drohte, fiel er hintüber, spritzte sich mit Saft voll und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Zehn Minuten später kam er wieder zu sich; dieses Mal im Krankenflügel. Er konnte Lupin, Snape und Pomfrey hören, wie sie über seinen emotionalen Stresszustand redeten, als ob er überhaupt nicht da wäre.

"Dies ist ein klarer Ruf nach Hilfe", sagte Pomfrey ernst und schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge. "Wir müssen dem armen Jungen helfen."

Snape sagte etwas Herablassendes über die Hilfe, die Harry wirklich brauchte, was ihm einen Stoß von Lupin einbrachte. Harry grinste.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Severus!" sagte Lupin nachdrücklich. "Harry hat versucht, sich mit seinem Kürbissaft zu ertränken. Das verlangt nach professioneller Hilfe."

Harry räusperte sich, was die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen drei Menschen auf sich zog. "Ich habe nicht versucht, mich zu ertränken. Es war der Kelch. Er war auf meinem Mund festgeklebt."

"Erkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung", sagte Pomfrey brüsk. "Du hast noch einen weiten Weg vor dir, Lieber."

"Aber ich habe nicht-"

"Nun, streng dich nicht zu sehr an", unterbrach die Schwester, erstickte Harrys Protest und steckte die Decke wieder um ihn herum fest. Falls der Junge es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, sie wollte ihn selbst umbringen, da die Decke so fest um ihn herumgewickelt war. "Ruh dich etwas aus und dann wirst du zu den Nachmittagsstunden gehen können."

Harry hatte aber nicht vor, zu den Nachtmittagsstunden zu gehen. Er hatte bereits einen Verdacht, was für einen Zauber Malfoy ausgesprochen hatte, aber er brauchte etwas mehr Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Und welcher Ort wäre da besser als der Raum der Wünsche?

**Komm mit in den Raum der Wünsche**


	6. Mittagessen

Das Mittagessen konnte an diesem Dienstag nicht schnell genug kommen. Harry hatte sich den ganzen Vormittag über nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren können, weil Hermione nicht auch dort war. Leider hatte er verschlafen und es so geschafft, das Mädchen den halben Tag über nicht zu sehen. Er wollte wissen, ob sie am Vortag irgendetwas in der Bücherei herausgefunden hatte. Harry kannte sie und dachte, dass sie es vermutlich geschafft hatte. Aber Malfoy war verschlagen; vielleicht hatte er einen Zauber benutzt, den selbst sie nicht finden konnte. Nein, korrigierte Harry sich schnell, das war nicht möglich.

Apropos Malfoy - Draco, wie Harry ihn nur in seinem Kopf zu nennen wagte - der Junge spazierte gerade aus der Halle hinaus, gefolgt von einer einfältig lächelnden Pansy Parkinson. Harry verstärkte seinen Griff um seinen Löffel ohne es zu merken. Er dachte wohl, es handle sich hierbei um den Hals des Mopses. Es diente nur zum schwachen Trost. Die Tatsache, dass Draco das Mädchen dauernd anknurrte, weil es ihm folgte wie ein verlorenes Hündchen, das nach einem Knochen bettelte, tat viel mehr für Harrys Wohlbefinden.

"Hey, Harry", sagte Hermione und ließ sich neben ihrem Freund auf einen Sessel plumpsen. Ron setzte sich auch nieder und langte sofort nach drei Tellern gleichzeitig - linke Hand, rechte Hand und Zähne. Hermione rollte ihre Augen.

"Hast du etwas über den Zauber herausgefunden?" fragte Harry sofort.

"Unglücklicherweise nicht", sagte sie, schoss dem Jungen einen entschuldigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich selbst einen Teller richtete. "Ich werde aber weitersuchen."

Harry war enttäuscht, aber nicht übermäßig. Das bedeutete, dass er Malfoy noch immer konfrontieren konnte. 'Hehe', dachte er und schlürfte gedankenverloren seine Buchstabensuppe.

Plötzlich begannen die Buchstaben in seiner Suppe sich anders zu arrangieren, neue Wörter bildend. Da das alleine nichts Besonderes war - Zauberersuppen neigten dazu, mit ihrem Esser zu reden - war Harry nicht beunruhigt. Zumindest bis er die Wörter gelesen hatte.

"Das wird dein letztes Mahl sein!" stand da.

"Hermione?" sagte Harry angespannt und deutete auf seine Suppe.

Hermione warf einen Blick hin. "Was für eine höfliche Suppe du hast", sagte sie lächelnd. "Wünscht dir einen guten Appetit, obwohl du sie isst." Dann aß sie von ihrem eigenen Teller weiter.

Ungläubig schnappten Harrys Augen zurück zu seinem Teller als Hermione das Wort 'höflich' ausgesprochen hatte. Sofort als sie weggeschaut hatte, verwandelten sich die Worte wieder von "Genieß mich!" zu "Du wirst nicht lange genug leben, um mich zu verdauen!"

Leicht verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. Warum wurde er die ganze Zeit von Essen angegriffen? Dann weiteten sich seine Augen ungläubig, als die Buchstaben eine neue Phrase bildeten.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Er hatte kaum die Zeit, seinen Zauberstab herauszuziehen, als auch schon ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus seiner Suppe schoss und ihn geradewegs in die Brust traf. Er fiel von seinem Platz, landete mit einem harten Aufprall am Boden und war sofort weg.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam war er in seinem üblichen Bett im Krankenflügel. Da rauschte Madam Pomfrey herum, Lupin beruhigte eine beinahe hysterische Hermione und Snape nahm Ron für diesen oder jenen Grund Punkte ab. Also war es doch kein Traum gewesen. Er wäre beinahe von seinem eigenen Mittagessen Avada Kedavra't worden. Es war nur sein Glück, dass nachdem Voldemort gestorben war, Harry immun gegen den Todesfluch war.

"Harry!" rief Hermione als sie sah, dass der Junge aufgewacht war. Sie eilte hinüber zu ihm. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz okay, denke ich."

Die anderen Anwesenden kamen auch rüber zu Harry. Snape war sein altes unheilverkündendes Ich, aber Lupin war es, der die Stimme erhob.

"Du hättest dich umbringen können!" sagte er. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

"Ich-ich", stammelte Harry, perplex, dass Lupin schon wieder gegen ihn war. "Ich habe nicht-"

"Nein, Potter, du hast nicht", sagte Snape höhnisch und verschränkte die Arme über seiner Brust. "Du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht herausgezogen. Du hast nicht das Avada Kedavra ausgesprochen. Du hast nicht versucht, uns alle mit deiner spektakulären Fähigkeit zu beeindrucken, dass du den Todesfluch abblocken kannst. Du hast das nicht getan, weil du der einzige Zauberer bist, dem es erlaubt ist, diesen Fluch auszusprechen, und du hast es nicht getan, weil du musstest. Lass mich raten", redete er weiter und lehnte sich über den liegenden Jungen. "Es war die Suppe."

"Woher wissen Sie-?" keuchte Harry auf. "Sie glauben mir?"

"Natürlich nicht!" schnappte Snape.

"Du willst uns wirklich sagen, dass du von deiner Suppe attackiert wurdest?" sagte Lupin, zerrissen zwischen Ungläubigkeit und Mitleid für den offensichtlich fantasierenden Jungen. Er sah zu seinem Geliebten hinüber. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die ganze Zeit über Recht haben könntest."

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermione stapfte ihm auf den Fuß, was ihn dazu brachte, stattdessen zu stöhnen.

"Mr. Potter", sagte Madam Pomfrey, schüttelte ihren Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Es tut mir Leid, aber das sieht nicht gut für dich aus. Ich werde einen kompletten Check-up machen müssen. Nun jedoch brauchst du Ruhe." Sie schickte beide Professoren hinaus und sagte den anderen beiden Schülern, dass sie nur ein paar Minuten bleiben durften.

"Harry..." sagte Ron langsam. "Ich denke, ich habe gerade etwas begriffen. Kommen dir diese Vorfälle nicht auch etwas - bekannt vor?"

"Bekannt?" wiederholte Hermione und sprach damit Harrys Gedanken aus. "Wie können die uns bekannt vorkommen? Harry wurde doch noch nie vorher fast von seiner Suppe umgebracht."

"Nein, ich meine eine andere Art von bekannt", sagte Ron. "Und du würdest das nicht wissen, Mione. Du hast Wahrsagen nicht lange genug genommen."

Etwas klickte bei Harry. Wahrsagen. Das war es.

"Raus mit euch zweien", echote Pomfreys Stimme durch den Krankenflügel, gerade als Harry in die Details gehen wollte. Die Schwester erlaubte aber keinen Widerspruch, und so gingen Hermione und Ron, wenn auch widerwillig, und ließen Harry allein mit seinen Gedanken - und seinen Fluchtplänen.

**Komm mit zum Raum der Wünsche**


	7. Raum der Wünsche

Harry musste sich leise fortbewegen, um nicht gefangen zu werden. Er sollte gar nicht hier draußen sein; aber er konnte nicht länger warten. Er brauchte ein paar Antworten. Als er beim Raum der Wünsche ankam, dachte er an einen Ort, wo er nachdenken konnte; an einen Ort, wo er die Antworten bekam, nach denen er suchte.

Harry trat ein und fand sich in einem Raum wieder, den er nicht erwartet hätte. Es war ein Schlafzimmer, nett eingerichtet mit Himmelbett, Couch und Schreibtisch. Harry ging zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich hin.

Er wusste jetzt, dass all die Dinge, die ihm zugestoßen waren, Vorhersagen gewesen waren, die er selbst für seine Wahrsagenhausaufgaben geschrieben hatte. Er und Ron hatten sich immer noch groteskere Arten ausgedacht, wie Harry einen netten und spektakulären Tod sterben könnte, was Trelawney endlos erfreute. Also war das Erste, was ihm widerfahren war, eine Killertomate gewesen. Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wenn es nicht so bizarr wäre, würde er es witzig finden. Nun, jetzt wusste er _was_ ihm passiert war. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, _wieso_ Malfoy diesen besonderen Zauber auf ihn gesprochen hatte...

Harry stand wieder auf und ging vor der Couch auf und ab. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er hatte das ungewisse Gefühl, dass Malfoy am Vortag nur aus erstem Impuls heraus gehandelt hatte als er ihn verflucht hatte. Der Slytherin hatte keine vorformulierten Beleidigungen parat gehabt, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er hatte beinahe - verletzt? - gewirkt. Und Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass der Junge alles und jedes angriff, wenn er verletzt war. Aber Harry hatte Malfoy doch gar nichts getan, oder?

Harry hörte mit dem Herumlaufen lange genug auf, um sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen, und trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Holz. Malfoy hatte etwas über den Liebesbrief gesagt, den Harry bekommen hatte, und dann war die Hölle ausgebrochen. Was hatte er gesagt?

_Was ist? Hast die Stimme erkannt und warst nicht glücklich damit?_

Was sollte das bedeuten?

Harry suchte in den Laden im Tisch nach etwas Pergament. Er brauchte eine Liste, und eine mentale würde ihm im Moment nicht viel nützen. Gerade als Harry es dachte, realisierte er, dass er den Tisch gar nicht durchsuchen müssen sollte. Aber da war kein Pergament. Weder auf dem Tisch, noch in seiner Hand oder anderswo.

'Seltsam', dachte Harry, aber schätzte nicht, dass es zu wichtig sein konnte. Er ging zurück zu den Laden und fand endlich, wonach er gesucht hatte. Jedoch war das Pergament nicht leer. Da war ein Gedicht darauf, na ja, es reimte sich zumindest, wenn auch schrecklich. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er die Worte als den Text erkannte, den sein Liebesbrief beinhaltet hatte.

Gerade als Harry über die Bedeutung dessen nachdachte, schwang die Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer auf und Draco Malfoy trat ein. Der Blonde stoppte sofort als er Harry erblickte, und dann weiteten sich seine Augen als er realisierte, dass der andere Junge das Pergament hielt.

"Was tust du hier, Potter?" fragte er, wobei er versuchte, befehlend zu klingen, was nicht gelang, da er es gerade einmal schaffte, nicht umzudrehen und wieder zu flüchten.

Harry bemerkte es kaum. "Was tust du denn im Raum der Wünsche?" stellte er seine eigene Frage.

"Der Raum der was?" sagte Draco. "Das ist _mein_ Zimmer. Was tust _du_ hier? Und wie bist du an den Schutzzaubern vorbei gekommen?"

"Dein Zimmer?" wiederholte Harry. "Nein, das ist unmöglich. Ich bin in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen und habe an einen Ort gedacht, um nachzudenken, einen Ort, wo ich das finden kann, was ich..." Seine Stimme verlor sich. Harry erinnerte sich. Er hatte an einen Ort gedacht, wo er Antworten finden konnte. Und er hatte sie gefunden. Hier in diesem Zimmer. In Draco Malfoys Zimmer.

"Was - was tust du da mit diesem Pergament?" fragte Draco und versuchte so zu klingen, als hätte er den Brief noch nie zuvor gesehen. "Bring deinen Müll nicht in mein Zimmer, Potter. Und jetzt-"

"Nein", schnitt Harry ihn ab, als er plötzlich realisierte, was das alles bedeutete. Draco hatte ihm am letzten Morgen diesen Brief geschickt. Er hatte seine Gefühle gestanden, wenn auch auf seltsame Weise. Und dann hatte er wissen wollen, wie Harry es aufgenommen hatte, und der Gryffindor hatte ihn nur deswegen angegriffen, weil er griesgrämig aufgelegt war. "Es tut mir leid."

"Was?" Draco war durch den abrupten Situationswechsel überrumpelt. "Es tut dir leid, weil du in meine Räume eingebrochen bist, oder was?"

"Nein", sagte Harry sanft und ging rüber zu Draco, dessen Augen wieder groß wurden. "Es tut mir leid, weil ich gestern so ein Idiot war..."

"Ja, tja", sagte Draco unbeholfen. Er wand sich auf der Stelle, weil er keine Schwäche zeigen wollte, indem er zurücktrat. "Freut mich, dass du's endlich eingesehen hast."

Harry lachte. Er war jetzt genau vor Draco, der vage panisch aussah. "Weißt du, ich habe gerade etwas begriffen..." sagte er. Dracos Blick schnappte hinunter zu dem Brief, der noch immer in Harrys Hand war.

"Spiegel sagen nicht immer die Wahrheit", sagte der Gryffindor, und bezog sich dabei auf den letzten Tag, als sein Spiegel ihm erzählt hatte, dass er ungeliebt war, und Draco entspannte sich wieder - wenn auch nur zeitweilig. "Und ich habe begriffen, dass du mir den Brief geschickt hast..."

"Was - was für ein Brief?" stammelte Draco. Er hatte momentan vergessen, was er übers perfekte Täuschen gelernt hatte. "Ich habe dir überhaupt keinen Brief geschickt!"

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Harry einfach und umarmte einen steifen Draco. "Ich hoffe, wir sehen dahingehend überein, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind?"

"Äh", war die intelligenteste Antwort, mit der Draco aufwarten konnte. Hier war er, in den Armen des Jungen, nach dem er sich die längste Zeit über gesehnt hatte, und er konnte nicht einmal ein einfaches aus zwei Buchstaben bestehendes Wort wie 'ja' aussprechen.

Harry kam zu seiner Rettung. "Ich werde das als ein ja werten, in Ordnung?"

"Mhm", schaffte Draco dieses Mal. Langsam entspannte er sich in Harrys Umarmung. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an.

"Also", sagte Harry langsam. "Willst du mir sagen, welchen Zauber du an mir benutzt hast?"

Draco lächelte verlegen. "Keine Ahnung", sagte er. "Ich habe nur ein paar Silben gesagt, und es hat funktioniert. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es nicht gefährlich war, weil es das Einzige war, was ich sicher wusste. Ich habe nicht viel Kraft in den Spruch gelegt. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es überhaupt eine Reaktion geben würde. Ich wollte dich nur - äh - ein wenig erschrecken..." Er sah entschuldigend aus und drückte Harry einmal. "Wieso? Was hat der Zauber gemacht? Ich habe nur gehört, dass heute etwas in der Großen Halle passiert ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher was."

"Na ja, der Zauber scheint jede Vorhersage, die ich in Wahrsagen gemacht habe, wahr werden zu lassen", sagte Harry. "Ich habe meistens geschrieben, während des Essens getötet zu werden oder von einer Killertomate überrollt zu werden."

Draco wurde weiß. "Killertomate?" wiederholte er schwach. "Du bist doch nicht - uh - verletzt oder so, oder?"

"Nein", lächelte Harry. "Ich denke, ich habe schon alle meine Vorhersagen erlebt... Wir haben nicht so viele Hausübungen auf bekommen... Nein, warte, eine fehlt noch..."

"Und das wäre?" fragte Draco.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen. "Oh, ich habe vorhergesagt, dass ich - ich würde mit Draco Malfoy zusammenkommen."

"Wirklich?" fragte Draco. "Aber, sind wir jetzt zusammen, weil wir es wollen, oder weil uns der Zauber dazu zwingt?"

"Nur ein Weg, sicher zu sein..." sagte Harry und lehnte sich näher bis seine Lippen über Dracos schwebten. "Ich habe vorhergesagt, dass ich nach unserem ersten Kuss an Schock sterbe..." Dann verschloss er Dracos Mund komplett und küsste seinen neuen Freund süß.

Harry fühlte sich benebelt, aber er starb nicht. Merlin sei Dank.

Ende-


End file.
